


The Winchester Boys

by Aly_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon violence, Demons, F/M, Language, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether it be destiny or fate, Sam & Dean Winchester have come from a long line of hunters. Unlike their family, they seem to have bad things thrown at them right and left...until a new member of their family comes to visit and changes their lives forever. Dean/OC [HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I ran with it and I hope y'all like it! Reviews would make my day! :) (Rated mature, but might change to explicit later for sexual content.)

Dean was in a panic. He ran around the house gathering everything he could think of that could be useful in a situation like this. Even some that definitely weren't needed. Like every gun he owned. He was panting, his heart racing out of control. He was probably giving himself a heart attack, but he didn't care. He needed to leave, he needed to get to her. And she was already a couple hours away.

"Why'd I let her go alone?" he spat to himself. Sam was trying hard to keep his brother calm, but when Dean Winchester was upset, nothing could calm him down, not even his little brother. Not even her.

" Dean, Atlee knows how to take care of herself. She's not in any danger."

"She could be, Sam. These things can go wrong in a second. And she's alone. I can't believe I let her go alone!"

Sam sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get through to his brother. He just silently packed up their belongings and left a voice mail for Bobby explaining what was happening before locking up the house and heading out.

The car ride was silent and tense. There wasn't even the distracting sound of Dean's music playing and he went between eighty and ninety the whole way. Sam knew it would be pointless and suicidal to ask the man to go slower. Dean needed to get to his girlfriend. Fast.

 **Welcome to Spencer, Iowa.** Sam breathed a sigh of relief once they hit that sign. That's where Atlee was. Two hours was nothing to the boys who drove for days on end, but when it came to life or death for Dean and the love of his life, two hours was about two months. Or so it felt to Sam. He couldn't imagine what Dean was feeling.

The building was tall, grey, and dark. Dean winced thinking of her in there, but what could they do. She had gone on a case alone—not that the brothers knew until she was gone with a note that had read: **"I'm fine, boys. You know damn well that I'm not gonna sit around with my thumb up my ass while you do get to do the heavy lifting. I'm a woman, not an invalid. I'll be in Spencer, IA. There were some killings there and I think it's a rugaru. Stay calm, you've got my number, but only call if it's an emergency. Love you boys and Sam, take care of your brother 'til I get back. If he winds up dead, I'm coming after you. All my love, Atlee."** —and had called when things went from bad to worse. So much worse.

Dean brought the Impala to a skidding halt outside and didn't even turn it off before he was up and out, racing inside. He ignored the yelling for him to stop, but he didn't. He barely heard it. He just raced up the stairs to the fifth floor. He didn't ask for help. Dean Winchester never did. He just ran down the halls until he found a door with **Morgan, Atlee** written on it. He pushed inside roughly.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Atlee smiled up at him from the hospital bed, his strong woman, tears rolling down her cheeks. A little bundle of blue cradled in her arms.

"Dean," she said with a sigh of relief. She bounced the little baby. Dean walked forward as if possessed. He didn't know he was moving. "Meet your son."


	2. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback! :) Glad people like it so far. Reviews are amazing!
> 
> _Set just after season 3, episode 9 **Malleus Maleficarum**_
> 
>   **Edit:** I decided not to do first person anymore, it's all going to be in third so this chapter was edited.

One year ago, Atlee gave birth to their baby boy. Needless to say, it was the happiest day of her entire life. The only part that would've made that day better was Dean being there, the love of her life, but he was away and wouldn't lether leave Bobby's house until their boy was born. That's why she left by herself, she didn't need them looking over her shoulder or holding her hand, and she had been a hunter her whole life and didn’t want to just sit around. Just her luck that she wound up going into labor in the middle of exorcising a demon and the only reason she even made it was because Bobby tracked her down. Dean and Sam were great trackers, better hunters, but Bobby had seen that note before them and he was better at the actual tracking part than they were.

Johnny Samuel Winchester was the light of their worlds. He was a bit of a rollie-pollie until he was six months old and then he lost a little bit of that baby fat when he started walking and then never sat down again. Dean, Sam, and Atlee ran after him until even we were out of breath, but he always giggled and ran away again.

The boys knew when Johnny was about six months old that it was time to go back on the road, but we also knew that Atlee couldn't go with them. She had a baby now and he was to be her first priority, even over Dean. Hunting was something she picked up when she met Dean, when he saved her from the demon that killed the rest of her family; it wasn't something that she absolutely needed in her life, even though before she thought she had. Letting Dean go the first time alone, leaving her behind at Bobby's house, was the hardest thing she had to do. Johnny cried for his father as the Impala spit up dust down the driveway and Atlee let silent tears fall for the loss that was blooming in her heart. Atlee wasn't stupid, she knew Dean would be back. It was just so hard to fall asleep in an empty bed for the first time in three years.

So when Johnny's first birthday came along, Dean said he would be home for an entire week and she couldn't be more excited. She hadn't heard the sound of the Impala yet, but Bobby just talked to Sam on the phone an hour ago and said they should be there pretty quickly. Dean wanted to stop for a present and it warmed her heart to know that Dean was going out of his way for Johnny. But seeing as the boy was his son and he's barely seen him in six months, it's not surprising. Dean missed his first crawl, his first steps, and that very morning, he missed his first words. Though being the good mother that Atlee is, she got them all on tape to show him later. Home movies aren't really his thing, most likely because he doesn't have any, but she knows Dean hates himself for missing his son's firsts and showing him those to him will hopefully make him feel a little bit more included.

Bobby walks in and Atlee looked up from her place at the table. He snorts at her as she knew she had flour all over on her skin and her dark hair, but luckily it was currently pulled up into a messy ponytail so it wasn’t a huge thing. “He's takin’ a quick nap. I figured with his daddy home, he wouldn't sleep early tonight,” Bobby told her.

Atlee smiled and nodded, sitting back with a slight groan. Her back ached from chasing Johnny around for a bath all morning and being scrunched over the table to make the cake; she wanted to make sure it was all perfect. Johnny's favorite cartoon was Scooby Doo and Atlee made him a Mystery Machine cake with Scooby beside it, along with having Bobby buy all the Scooby decorations at the party store. It was all set up, the cake was almost done, and the boys were on their way. She was glad that not a lot of people would be coming, just the Winchesters, because they didn't really have any friends outside of them that weren't hunters.

She sat back when the icing was finally finished, smiling tiredly at the cake. Bobby grinned, too, and sat down across the table, his signature beer in his hand. He never really drank around Johnny, which Atlee was thankful for, though she also knew that even when Bobby was drunk, he was more responsible than just about every other person put together. Bobby was a sarcastic drunk, not a stupid one.

“C'mon, kid.” He goes over to Atlee and grips her shoulders, pulling her out of the chair. “Go shower and take a nap while Johnny's sleepin’, the boys'll be here ‘fore you know it.” He doesn't give her room to argue, he just takes her into the other room and gently pushes her up the stairs. She rolled her eyes, but of course she just goes up the stairs and does as he says. He's the father she never had—or rather the one she wished she had—so of course she listens to him. The shower was quick and she falls into bed barely five minutes later, snoring and taking advantage of the opportunity.

It was a dreamless sleep and she woke to being shaken, her head was spinning and her eyes were blurry. Atlee grumbled and tried to burrow back into the bed, but she heard a deep-throated chuckle and then fingers moved up onto her cheek. Slowly she peaked out and her eyes widened when there were brilliant emerald orbs staring at her. She let out a small noise and then flung herself into the strong arms of the man she loved. He laughed, but caught her as if it were the easiest thing in the world, rolling them until they were facing each other laying on the bed.

“Hello, there.” He sounded amused and tired at the same time. She laughed along with him, softly into his ear, and sighed softly. “I thought I told you six months ago that you weren't allowed to exhaust yourself.”

She shakes her head and pulls back a little to look at him. “Just today. I got up early to decorate and clean and make the cake and wrestle Johnny into a bath...” She shrugged. “Bobby made me come up to nap and shower when I was done.” She smiles. “When did you boys get in?” She runs her hands down his arms, her fingers softly caressing over his biceps.

“Just ten minutes ago. Haven't gotten a chance to see Johnny.”

Atlee smiled and gently pressed her lips to those sinful ones that tasted so good. Plump and tasting like alcohol and peppermint, totally Dean and totally the man she loved. She pressed herself into him for a couple minutes, just feeling his strong shoulders under her hands, his arms gripping her body ever so gently, and his lips playing against hers. Finally they both knew they needed air and they broke away, smiling together and clutching each other softly.

“C'mon,” she whispered. “Let's go get our son.”

He nodded eagerly and was up and out of the bed even before Atlee was. She laughed, but she knew that he needed to be near his son after so many months of not seeing him. Of course he had come through once a week, once every other if they were really busy on a case and they couldn't afford to take time away from it or people would die. She know that and Johnny would know that, too, once he got older—assuming that they would tell him what his father did, they hadn’t exactly discussed that yet. It was just so damn hard on all of us.

When Atlee got down the hall into the nursery, Dean had Johnny and was holding onto the baby for dear life. The boy was yawning and hugging his father, not quite really awake yet, only aware of the fact his daddy was home and that was a very good thing. Dean looked like he was ready to cry and so Atlee walk over, wrapping her arms around them and gently rocking them.

“He missed you,” she whispered, her lips lifted to press to the corner of his jaw. “But he's so glad you're home. We both are. We miss you so much.”

“I wouldn't miss his first birthday for the world,” he said. And funny thing, with their lives, that could actually be an issue. But Atlee also knew that Dean was telling the complete truth, if the world had been in trouble on the day of his son’s birthday, he would've missed it to see Johnny turn one year old. She ran a hand up into his hair and move her fingers through the silky strands, smiling.

“I know. Johnny's so thankful you're here.”

They stay like that for another five minutes before Bobby comes in and tells them to get their asses downstairs. She shook her head and followed her lover and son down the stairs and into the living room. Sam stood up, his eyes kind of soft and sad, and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Dean with his son. She frowned and walked over to him, the kid—who is she kidding, he's older than her—was like her own brother and the look on his face made her worry.

“What's wrong, Moose?” she asked softly, putting a small, comforting hand on his shoulder. He kind of shrugged and looked away. Atlee only let it go because she knew he'd tell her later after the party. Uncle Sammy didn't want to ruin Johnny's party and for now, that was fine by her. Grandpa Bobby brought in all the presents that were bought, more than even she thought and Johnny just giggled his greedy little heart out. Dean plopped onto the floor with him while Atlee sat close by to video tape, and Sam and Bobby dolled out the presents.

The kid got everything he could possibly want and more. She didn't think everything will even fit in his room, but he seemed to love everything he got and even Sam was cracking smiles and laughing with his nephew. Bobby “got something in his eye” a couple times and had to leave the room. Atlee didn't think any of them were really prepared for him to turn one, let alone moving on to two or three...she would just ignore the fact that he'll someday be eighteen and no longer her baby and she’ll have to let him go. She’s not ready for that quite yet.

While Johnny played and Sam taped, Dean and Atlee fell onto the couch wrapped up in each other's arms. She yawned and laid my head onto his chest, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his plain black shirt. “This was amazing what you managed to pull together,” he said softly. “I'm kind of shocked, actually.”

Atlee snorted softly and tapped her hand against his belly. “I’m super-mom. Of course I pulled it together.” She looked up at him and he rolled his eyes while she just giggled. “It doesn't matter. I needed to do it for him. His life is going to be so fucked up, Dean, and I refuse to let his birthdays just go by without anything. Party every year and I won't take no for an answer.”

Dean stayed silent, staring down at his son as Sam put the camera aside and started to help him build up his lego tower. Dean never had birthday parties beyond the age of four. Sam never got any. They were hunters and John Winchester told them that such luxuries could not be afforded while there were lives to save, never mind the fact that he was too wrapped up in his own revenge and hatred that he couldn't function like a proper parent and give his children things that all children should have. Atlee had a great life with her family up until they died and she refused to take those experiences from my child.

“You made it to his first birthday,” Dean whispered. “That's more than Sam got. I know you'll make it to all of his birthdays for the next fifty years, I’ll make damn sure of it. That's more than any of us got. You have no idea how precious you'll be to him. You know that saying, 'you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone'?” He gave her a sad little smile. “I took for granted having a mother. Sam never got one. I'll be damned if Johnny has to feel like this if he loses you.” He looked at her, his eyes crinkling with pain at the corners. “And I can't become my father. I can't lose you, I can't watch you die.”

Atlee shook her head and leaned up to kiss him softly, yet deeply. A kiss that said, _“I'm here, Dean. I’m not going anywhere. I'll never leave you.”_ His lips were a bit desperate and she gave into that with my whole soul.

“Pizza's here!” The couple hadn't even heard the knock on the door as they broke apart and Bobby kind of jumped over Sam's body lying on the ground to get to the door. He grabbed the pizza, wings, and soda from the man and paid him before herding everyone into the kitchen. Sam set Johnny in his highchair while Dean and Atlee sat on either side of him. She grabbed a middle piece and cut it up for the baby while the boys dug into their food. She scoffed when there was barely half the pizza left after that. Rolling her eyes, she made sure Johnny ate, putting a sippy-cup of apple juice next to him. She grabbed half the wings before they could get those and smirked at their looks before grabbing some pizza.

“Everybody eat right, but don't gorge yourself. I didn't spend four hours on a cake only for you fools to drop into the living room, groaning and mumbling about throwing up.” They all mumbled at her as they ate and she knew they would still eat the cake even if they wound up doing just that afterwards.

Atlee finished before everyone—considering she had much less—and went to grab the cake from its spot in the freezer. As she turned around, she paused and smiled. Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Johnny. Her boys. Atlee knew they would be there for her and she would be there for them. Daughter, sister, lover, mother...that's who she was and am and always would be. Nothing will take them from her and she would do everything in her power to keep them safe.

She got cheers and so many compliments as she put the cake on the table. Dean pulled her into his lap and bragged how his “woman” was the best in the world. She just rolled my eyes again as she lit the small “1” candle and had Johnny blow it out. The cake was delicious, if she did say so herself, she made it from scratch, a recipe she remembered of her mother’s.

Later that night, Sam was asleep on the couch with the TV on and the fake blue light playing over his face. Bobby and Johnny were both upstairs sleeping in their respective beds and Atlee had to drag Dean up to their. They were both too tired to make love, but he'd be there another couple of days and they promised each other that the next night, they’d make sure we had enough time because it's way too long to not be one with each other when he's away.

As she fell asleep in his arms, she listened to my son's soft snores on the baby monitor and Bobby's loud, chainsaw snores from down the hall. She smiled and closed her eyes because this messed up family was hers and it got aggravating and lonely, but she wouldn't have them any other way.


End file.
